The other me
by My Secret Boxx
Summary: After the sudden vanishing of my father due to his 2 million debt. I was left to pay it back.


_**The Other Me**_

**A/N: **OK so I recently kind of blanked this account. Deleted everything and locked it away in my email box partially forever. But then a story Idea came to my head and I just had to go with it. So here it is.

It's funny how things turn out, one minute I was living comfortably at home with my father, mother and little sister and the next minute I'm being chained to a chair after the mysterious disappearance of my Dad. They shone a light that had to be brighter than the lights that light a pitch up at night right into my eyes. It stung uncontrollably as I had been sitting in darkness with nothing but a cockroach crawling slowly towards me to keep me company for the past hour.  
When my eyes finally adjusted I took a look around, the cockroach was now squished into the heel of a women who was surrounded by 3 tough burly men staring down at me. The suspense was destroying me, I felt like I was in one of those movies were this women's next words determined my fate for the rest of my life, or at least if the rest of my life was over this hour. The chains were digging into my wrists and I could feel the skin being broken slowly and the blood starting to seep out of the wounds.

"You're making a terrible mistake". The woman spoke. Her voice was hoarse and filled with anger although stretched across her face was a smirk that could only make your blood boil. Her hair was pinned back in a bun and she wore framed glasses that looked black, but colours were proving hard to make out at the moment. "Your father owes us a lot of money and I find it far to convenient that on the day he has to pay it back he suddenly disappears". I couldn't believe my ears, she had kidnapped me because of something my father had done. It couldn't be, he was far too much of a nice man. Questions were whirling round my head at a thousand miles an hour. How much had he borrowed? Why didn't he pay it back? What did they want with me?. "Now you better tell us where he is or we're going to make your life a living nightmare" she spat at me, I could feel the droplets land on my face and was in no position to wipe it off.  
"I.. I don't know" I managed to muster from my throat. He had gone missing last week and none of my family had seen him since he went to work that day. It was just like any other day though, he would kiss my mother goodbye give us both a hug and sent himself off to work. There wasn't a flicker of doubt or anything that would lead me to believe I wasn't going to see him again.  
Suddenly something hard impacted with my face, I felt a trickle of blood run down from my eye which was now throbbing horrendously. I didn't scream, not did I shout. I just sat there trying to take all this in. It must have been a lot of money to have them hit me like that, why were they treating me like it was my fault, I didn't borrow any money from anyone except my Mother and she wouldn't have someone hit me to get back.  
"You're a little liar!" she yelled "Your father borrowed 2 million pound off us and we want it back!" her breath was getting heavier by the second. She almost seemed scared in a way, like she would be in huge trouble if she didn't get that money back. "Now you listen here" she grabbed my chin and stood really close to my face making sure I looked her in her cold brown eyes. "If you won't tell me where your father is then you're going to have to get the money back yourself" she let go of my chin and punched the wall beside my head. I flinched in terror as the first one was bad enough.  
"I don't have any money" I cried out to her tears rolling down my face "I work in a shop and I have to give most of it to my parents as keep for staying in their house". They clearly weren't interested in my excuses and she sighed in frustration.

"OK here's what's going to happen. You are going to work for our company until the debt you are under is paid off." She turned the bright light off and switched the light on at the wall leaning against the door behind her. "If you're father isn't going to pay it off and you're mother isn't exactly fit for this kind of work. Then it all falls down to you." I wish she'd hurry up and get to the point, I mean what exactly was this company anyway and why had my father had to borrow 2 million pound from them?  
"You will be working for our private sector that deals with women. Mostly. You see there are very successful rich men out there that struggle to find them selves. How should I put it. Ah yes entertainment" it wasn't hard now to understand what she meant by that. "The main problem is that they don't want anyone to find out that they are paying for their entertainment and pay us to send our girls to them and promise not to tell a soul". So basically they were dragging me into a whore house to go out and sleep with men and not tell anyone about it. "We pay our girls £1000 pound a week and they usually get a heavy tip from the men they serve. You will however be expected to give that money in to us". I was suddenly filled with hatred for my father, it was all his fault that I was in this mess and I knew he would do nothing about it. As nice as my Father was, he was a coward and lying deceiving cheating coward.  
"What if I refuse?" I choked out to her with feeling a strain on my lungs like there was no air in the room. I heard her footsteps toe towards me, I was currently looking down because holding my head up hurt far to much.  
"Then we will have to use someone else" she whispered in my ear, I could hear the smugness in her voice and felt my whole body stiffen. She ordered one of the men to hold my head up and look at the window that showed the other room. It was pitch black in there so I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly the lights came on and in the middle of the room I saw a figure strapped to a chair blindfolded and handcuffed. It was my sister.

"YOU BASTARDS, LET HER GO" I yelled as hard as I could, not that it was any use as I knew they were in no way frightened of someone who was chained to a chair. "SHII! CAN YOU HEAR ME!". Again something hard collided with my face leaving the other eye seeping blood down my face.  
"No she cannot hear you" the women laughed out loud. "And if you carry on like that we'll only make it worse", I could hear it in her voice just how much she was enjoying this. How much she loved the fact that this was torturing me. "So are you gonna work for us or not" she yelled at me again. "Just say yes and we will let your precious sister go"  
Once again the anger boiled up inside of me but I knew that I had no choice. "I'll do it"

**A/N: Alright first chapter is le done. Please review ma story please, would be much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or series, thank you :) **


End file.
